


Examination

by Batharem



Series: Batharem Omegaverse Week [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batharem/pseuds/Batharem
Summary: In order to join Bruce's pack, Batman's pack, Tim must first let the Head Alpha examine him.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batharem Omegaverse Week [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681150
Comments: 10
Kudos: 123
Collections: Batfamily AlphaBetaOmega Week





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this one’s so deep into weird specific fucked-up kink zone I don’t even care. I’m only posting it because it fits with the day and I can’t be assed to write something else. 
> 
> Pairing: Bruce/Tim
> 
> Warnings: medfet, messed up worldbuilding, really messed up pack dynamics, exploitation,

Tim tries to resist the urge to cover himself as he stands all-but naked in the middle of the Batcave’s medical bay. It’s awkward and his legs feel weak beneath him but Bruce said it was an important part of becoming a member of the pack and Tim desperately wants to be a member of this pack.

So he let Dick strip him and take his clothes, leaving him only a medical gown to cover himself from the chill of the cave.

He tries not to look or think about the instruments laid out of the metal tray next to the bed as he waits for probably Bruce to come. Ties to ignore the anxiety building in his guts.

Finally the doors open and Bruce walks in. And Tim can’t help but stand at attention when he does.

“You look nervous Tim,” Bruce says after scanning Tim up and down.

“I’m fine.” Of course Tim was nervous – Bruce had declared that he was going to do a complete assessment of Tim’s reproductive health and before being taken in by him Tim had been a complete virgin.

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Bruce says, collection a chair from the desk at the side of the room and dragging it over to the bed, “Dick and Jason were before their first time as well.”

“Really?”

Bruce hums. “But they understood that it’s a Head Alpha’s job to ensure the health of his omegas. Now come on.”

That’s the thing – it’s considered part of the Head Alpha’s role to ensure the health of the pack as a whole. And while for some that meant making sure all their pack-members went to the doctor when they were sick for some, especially in high society it took a more hands on approach. Tim’s parents had both been the send Tim to the doctor’s office version, Bruce, it appeared, brought the doctor’s office to his home.

So Tim tentatively walks over to the examination table and sits on it. He doesn’t put his feet into the stirrups yet because Bruce hasn’t told him to and maybe he’ll want to do other things first and Tim doesn’t want to look too presumptuous about it.

He’s apparently right in that assumption as Bruce first does a general physical – checks his teeth and heartbeat and general response time until he’s satisfied.

“Well that all seems perfectly normal – now if you could put your feet into the stirrups,” Bruce says like it’s no big deal. And he doesn’t even seem to be paying attention to Tim in the moment – going to sit in the wheeled over chair at the base of the bed and just waiting for Tim to expose himself to him.

Tim takes a moment to catch his breath and fails at not looking over at the tray of instruments that are for this part of it. And, yeah, he’s anxious but some of them look pretty big and Tim hasn’t had anything in himself, well, ever, and he doesn’t even know if they’ll fit.

“Tim,” Bruce says in an almost commanding tone so Tim is taking too long. And okay he just needs to breath and do this and It'll be fine.

So Tim shifts over the bed and gingerly places his legs into the stirrups and tries not to freak out too much.

“Just relax Tim,” Bruce says and he reaches out to gently rub at Tim’s naked calf making Tim jump.

“Sorry,” Tim mutters, trying to relax and not think about it.

“It’s okay,” Bruce says, his other hand resting on Tim’s other thigh. “Of course this is nerve-wracking for you. Naked in front of your new Head Alpha. You trust me though right?”

“Yeah.” Of course Tim did – Bruce was Batman. Didn’t make this any less embarrassing.

“Good,” Bruce says and his hands move from Tim’s thighs to his stomach. Pressing down and massaging at it.

“Well everything seems right from the outside,” Bruce declares. Which means, of course, it’s time for the _inside_ stuff.

Bruce’s hands pull off Tim and there’s the sound of a snap of gloves, that Tim will admit he flinches at, and they’re back even high up on his thigh.

“Are you ready?” Bruce asks and Tim nods before realising Bruce probably can’t completely see that.

“Yes, I, um, yeah,” Tim mumbles.

“Okay, just relax and don’t fight me,” Bruce says and then one of his hands is touching Tim’s penis and Tim swears he just about startles through the roof.

“Relax Tim,” Bruce reminds as he carefully manipulates Tim’s penis. He reaches over for a thing ruler and presses the cold metal to the side of it. Then he trails his finger down the length of it before resting against Tim’s opening.

Instead of pushing in right away like Tim expects the finger slowly circles around Tim’s entrance. And Tim feels his body start to produce slick but he doesn’t think enough to really work as effective lubricant for anything.

Bruce apparently agrees because the finger pulls away and when Tim glances down Bruce is coating it and the one next to it with lube. And suddenly Tim is so aware of how big Bruce’s fingers are. They’re not huge or anything obviously - completely in proportion to Bruce. But Bruce is a fairly large alpha and his fingers match his size.

And, oh, Tim doesn’t know if he has any hope of not thinking about what’s going to happen. Especially when the finger is back against him and rubbing against his entrance a little bit more forcefully like it’s trying to make it give.

“Relax Tim,” Bruce reminds and Tim manages to get a full breath in and out and kind of relax his body before the finger is pushing in.

And just one makes Tim feel pretty damn full. And Tim is pretty sure there isn’t a single instrument on the table smaller than Bruce’s finger.

At first all Bruce does is tug at Tim’s rim with his finger, no doubt trying to stretch it out. And it doesn’t hurt but it does feel weird and Tim can’t help but wiggle his toes at it.

He freezes when the finger slowly withdraws.

Gasps when it’s thrust back in.

“You’re a bit tight,” Bruce comments as he starts to alternate between the thrusts, the stretching of the rim and crooking his finger along Tim’s internal walls, “although I’m sure the nerves are playing a part in that.”

“Sorry,” Tim mutters.

“It’s alright – you'll get more used to it with time.”

With his first finger buried deep Bruce starts pressing against Tim’s rim with the second one.

“Bruce - I don’t think it’ll fit,” Tim says because even with the stretching Bruce has done his one finger still seems to fill all the space inside Tim.

“You’re an omega Tim,” Bruce says like Tim might have forgotten, “it’ll fit.”

The second finger pushes in and Tim feels even more stretched to his limit. And he doesn’t think his body has any move give in it right now.

“See? It fits,” Brue says then parts the two fingers stretching Tim even further and Tim can’t help but whine at it.

“Just keep breathing Tim,” Bruce says as the two fingers stretch and thrust into Tim, “try not to fight me.”

“I am,” Tim mutters and he is trying to but it all feels so much on his virginal body.

Bruce grunts but does pull his fingers out. “Well, tightness aside, you feel healthy enough.”

Tim doesn’t dare think that means they’re done.

Bruce reaches over to grab the speculum.

“That won’t fit!” Tim exclaims before he can even think. Because it’s larger than Bruce’s two fingers and those filled Tim up to his limit. 

“Tim.”

“Sorry, but um don’t you have a smaller one or something?” Surely they came in smaller sizes right?

“This is as small as it can be so I can reach everything I need to,” Bruce explains, “now calm down or it’s only going to be worse.”

He’s right, about the calming down bit. Tim isn’t entirely convinced it can’t be smaller.

“Ok, right, I’ll try.” Tim closes his eyes and tries to keep himself breathing steadily and not tense up. But he knows if he watches the thing approach him he’ll have no hope.

He startles when he feels it touch against his entrance, his eyes flying open.

“Cold!” It’s the cold that startled him more than the feeling of it. But Bruce’s chuckle sounds fond.

“It’ll warm up,” Bruce says, “just relax.”

The speculum pushes in and Tim learns just how grateful he should have been that Bruce’s fingers were made of flesh and had give. Because the metal and cold and unyielding and Tim’s body tries to fight it as a result. But Bruce keeps the pressure on it firm and eventually Tim feels the handle of it against his skin.

“I’ll give you a minute to get used to it,” Bruce says, his hand rubbing against Tim’s leg. And Tim can’t help but try and clench and expel the metal filling him. Can’t help but squirm at it.

“Alright I’m going to open it up now,” Bruce says much too soon and Tim still isn’t used to it.

“Can I wait a little longer?” Or you know – just take it out and forget all about it.

“Tim we can’t wait forever,” Bruce gently chastises. And Tim almost wants to shrink at it because he doesn’t want to be a disappointment.

“Right, of course, okay do it.”

Tim shudders as the speculum starts to spread inside him. He already feels so full and stretched to his limits and yet it keeps going and he can’t help but whine at it because it’s not comfortable and he hates it.

“It’s done now,” Bruce says once the thing finally stops spreading Tim and god Tim swears he can feel the air on his insides. And he hates it all even more.

Bruce reaches over for a small flashlight and the ruler.

“What are you doing?” Tim can’t help but ask.

“Measuring how deep until your cervix,” Bruce says clinically as the ruler disappears between Tim’s parted legs.

He doesn’t feel it entering him – spread too wide from the speculum. But he does feel when it touches the outside of his cervix. Cold sharp-feeling metal against sensitive skin causing him to hiss.

It retreats quickly enough and Tim sighs in relief.

“Is that it?” Can the speculum be taken out of him and he be let up.

“Not yet,” Bruce says reaching over to the table to pick up a syringe. “I just need to implant the tracking device.”

“What?” Tim says as Bruce’s finger start to press against his stretched internal walls as if they’re looking for something.

“I’ve learned the best location to put it is directly next to your prostate,” Bruce explains like it’s just another part of the examination and no big deal. “Convenient for me to place and harder for you to dig out in a fit of rebellion.”

“Are you sure it has to be there?” Surely there are other places in his body that aren’t right within his genitals? That don’t require to be placed through the walls of his insides.

“Tim you won’t even notice it’s there once it’s implanted,” Bruce says as his finger finds Tim’s prostate, massaging against it causing jolts of pleasure up Tim’s spine. “It’s just a quick pinch and it’ll be over.”

“Alright, I guess.” It’s not like Tim can exactly get up and leave at this point – still stretched so wide and with Bruce’s finger inside him.

“Good, deep breath now,” Bruce instructs as the needle pieces into Tim’s internal walls causing Tim to yelp from the pain of it.

“And done,” Bruce says putting the needle back onto the tray of instruments as his finger keeps massaging against Tim’s prostate like an apology but one edged with a sharp feeling whenever he hits where the needle pierced.

“Can you take it out now?” Tim asks because he’s starting to hurt from being stretched so wide.

“Of course,” Bruce says and tugs the speculum out without even closing it and Tim whines at the feeling of it dragging against his internal walls.

It’s over now though, so he goes to take his feet down from the stirrups.

“I didn’t say you could get up,” Bruce says and he’s picking up something else from the table and it wasn’t over?

“I thought-”

“One more test,” Bruce says, holding what looks like a plug in his hand. “And considering how tight you are this one is especially important.”

“What is it?” Tim asks and he does not like the look of the plug.

“I need to see how far your body can stretch currently,” Bruce says, and yep Tim was right to be concerned about the plug.

“Do we have to do it this time?” Tim already feels stretched to his limit and that was from something that wasn’t even designed to do that.

“I need the baseline reading,” Bruce explains simply as he lubes up the plug.

“I-” Tim can’t think of any other argument against it but he wants to have something.

“Try not to fight it so I can get an accurate reading,” Bruce says as he pushes the plug in, “you should be prepared enough to get your total limit.”

Tim can’t help but screw up his face as it starts to inflate. He already feels so sensitive and tender from everything else.

“Just focus on your breathing Tim, it’s good a good practice to get into,” Bruce advises as the plug keeps inflating. And Tim does try to squirm and dislodge it from where it’s starting to put even more pressure on him. It doesn’t work though. And all he can do is whine as he pushes him to his limits before suddenly deflating.

“I was right that you were tighter than Dick and Jason,” Bruce says looking at the results before tugging the plug from Tim. “That’s okay we’ll work on it.”

Tim does not want to work on it. Right now he wants to curl up in his bed. It’s worth it though – to be part of Bruce’s pack.

“Right,” Bruce says getting up, “Dick will bring your clothes back in and you can get changed. I’ll see you at dinner.”

And like that he leaves and Tim hurries off the bed even if he grimaces as he stands. Still worth it though. Nearly anything would be worth it to be part of Bruce Wayne’s pack. Part of Batman’s pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is Batharem


End file.
